User talk:Nhnowell
Hi me.Nhnowell 19:57, 17 January 2007 (CST) Do you think you could rewrite this more concisely? I couldn't follow what you were trying to say. --Xasxas256 22:54, 3 March 2007 (CST) Sure, I just reread it and it does seem a little confusing. My bad. Give me a couple minutes. Nhnowell 22:59, 3 March 2007 (CST) Ok, should be better. Nhnowell 23:03, 3 March 2007 (CST) :Could be better still! ;) How's this sound: ::For GvG battles, at least one officer or leader is required to start the match. Furthmore the majority of players must also be members of the guild of the Guild rating will not change. :What happens if you're playing against a guild with < 5 members? Does your rating still change if you win? What if you lose? Are you saying only the guild with <5 members has no change? I haven't heard of this before, does it only apply with say: 1 officer, 3 members, 3 from alliance and 1 guest? In that case no rating change? --Xasxas256 23:12, 3 March 2007 (CST) :I guess, it's seems to be one of those things that you want to explain right (obviously), but it's hard to go into detail without greatly confusing yourself as to which officers and members and this guild and that guild and greater than 4 or less than 4 or if you have guests or players representing 3 guilds etc. etc. etc. It's a wiki, it's not like one person controls what each says exactly, btw, unless the admins want to change it. Feel free to word it how YOU want. ::I would edit it myself but I'm not exactly sure how it works in regards to: the team that isn't short on players, alliance members and guests. Just explain those 3 things and I'll attempt to word it as best as I can. --Xasxas256 01:40, 4 March 2007 (CST) ::Ok, I see: ::For a guild to have a guild rating change in a GvG match, that guild needs to have: :::a)5 players or more on one team (that's the easier situation to explain, the harder thing is next) :::b)if players from 3 or more guilds are on the same team (say, one guild had people from the alliance come to their hall to join a team for GvG), then the guild that has the most players representing them on that team receives a guild rating change after the match. ::Note that guests in a guild count the same for a guild as guild memebrs do in GvG matches. Also, note that it doesnt matter who is on the opposing team, your guild will still have a rating change if either of the above situations occurs. ::I'm not sure what happens if it's 4 players from one guild and 4 from another on a team, or if you have a situation similar to having a 3-guild team with 3 players from Guild A, 3 players from Guild B, and 2 players from Guild C. ::I hope that helps explain it. Nhnowell 14:03, 4 March 2007 (CST) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars@Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars@Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 18:35, December 1, 2010 (UTC)